Meadows
by briananewcomb12
Summary: Prompt: Edd finally has the nerve to ask Kevin out on a date, but how does he manage to do it?


Second Prompt! For my anon xD 3

**"Meadows"**

**Words:**

**Pairing: KevEdd**

**Rating: T**

Music had always been a huge part of Edd's life. He constantly found himself singing, playing the piano, or simply just humming a rhythm along. His friends, Ed and Eddy knew that Edd could sing wonderfully, just no one else did. And Edd planned to keep it that way. That is until recently, when he found out he fancied somebody. Somebody he knew he'd never have a chance with. Kevin Barr, star quarterback of Peach Creek High School.

They've known each other for their entire lives, and when they were kids, Kevin hated the Ed's. But soon, Double D grew on him and they just instantly got closer. Edd helped Kevin with his academics, and Kevin helped Edd with his popularity. Once Edd knew he had a good range of popularity, he came out to everyone junior year. All of his friends were completely fine with it, but there had been a few people who weren't so supportive. Edd was constantly bullied that entire year, and even into his senior year. But, he tried not to let it get to him.

Edd thought he'd never have a chance with Kevin because Kevin was completely straight. But he began to act skeptical about that after he saw Kevin participate in the Day of Silence. Since April of last year, Edd had been crushing on Kevin terribly. He just wishes he wasn't so nervous around the football player now.

He wanted Kevin to know he liked him, so Edd began to place secret admirer notes inside Kevin's locker. Edd wrote very pretty, so everyone assumed it had been a girl. Even Kevin thought it had been a girl, and Edd just silently fell apart inside when Kevin began to talk about how cute this girl Amanda was.

Another time, Edd had placed lyrics to a song he wrote into Kevin's locker in the same handwriting.

_"Alone, it's quiet on my own. _

_Home, searching for the place I've only known._

_Empty faces, vacant spaces, no one's here it's just the basis of dark. _

_Can't escape this, won't erase this, trying hard but just can't chase this away."_

Everyone laughed about the lyrics saying how ridiculous they were, but Kevin admitted that he really liked it. And he wished the admirer would come forward. Edd almost came clean, right then and there at lunch. In front of all of their friends and the student body. But he couldn't do it! He didn't have the nerve to do it. Edd sighed and left lunch early that day.

Edd didn't want to deal with the brutes or even Kevin at lunch today, so he skipped going to the cafeteria and went straight to the music room. He made his way to the piano and set his stuff down.

He sat in front of the piano and sighed. "Why can't you realize that it's me?" He laid his head on the piano and groaned loudly. "Why?!" He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Why what, dork?" Edd jumped and turned around to see Kevin crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway. Edd immediately flushed and turned to face the piano.

"N-Nothing. Just conversing with myself, Kevin. That's all." He opened up the piano and placed his fingers on the keys. "If you don't mind I need to practice.

"I didn't know you played the piano." Kevin grinned and walked toward Edd, taking a seat next to him. "Friends for this long, and you never told me?" Edd sighed once more.

"It's something I normally keep to myself, Kevin." He placed his fingers on the keys again and took a deep breath. Just as he was about to start playing, Kevin interrupted him again.

"What can you play?"

"Kevin please!" Kevin put his hands up in defense and grinned a little. "I can play…anything really. I can play Beethoven," He began to swiftly play Fur Elise, making Kevin's eyes wide. "And I can also play you know, music from this century." He began to play Alive by Krewella.

Kevin was astonished at Edd's piano skills. "Can you sing too?" Edd sighed and nodded as he continued to play. "WIll you sing for me?" Edd sighed and stopped playing.

"I will not sing. No one has.. heard me sing. Except for Ed and Eddy, but that was by accident." Kevin shook his head and moved a little closer to Edd.

"C'mon, Dee! Let me hear you sing! I promise I won't laugh! I bet you're really goooooood!" Edd smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Fine. Then it's my choice what I should sing." Edd quickly flipped through his sheet music he had handy and saw a song that would be perfect. He began to play "If I ain't got you," by Alicia Keys. Edd figured it would be the perfect way to express how he felt, without being too open about it.

The moment he began to sing, Kevin was entranced by Edd's voice. He'd heard great singers before sure, but none compared to Edd. He watched Edd's fingers moved across the keys and he found himself staring at the smaller boys lips as he sang. He wondered what those lips would feel like on his own….

Edd was so into his singing, he forgot Kevin was sitting next to him. When Edd finished singing, he looked over at Kevin who looked like was in a trance. Edd giggled which brought Kevin back to reality.

"Wow… You've.. good voice.." Kevin muttered, feeling his face flush. Edd noticed that and quickly looked the other way.

"T-thank you." There had been an awkward silence and then Kevin looked back over at Edd.

"Sing something else?" Edd looked over at the clock, and they still had over 30 minutes until the next class. 'Did he really not understand why I sang that…?' Edd searched for the next love song he had in his music, and it had been Open Arms by Journey. 'This should make him get it…' He thought as he began to play.

_"Lying beside you here in the dark. Feeling your heart beat with mine."_

Kevin absolutely loved this song, but he'd never admit it. But for some reason, he wanted Edd to know he liked the song, and that he maybe liked him.. so he began to sing with Edd.

_"Softly you whisper, you're so sincere. How could our love be so blind?"_

Edd was taken back by Kevin's singing, and Kevin had a great voice too. So he went along with it and they completely belted the song together. After they finished, Edd looked over at Kevin and took a deep breath.

"Kevin, I need to tell you something." Kevin slowly nodded and stared at Edd. "I…well you…um…." He looked back and forth between the piano and Kevin, and then it hit him. "Um, just listen."

_"Alone, it's quiet on my own. _

_Home, searching for the place I've only known._

_Empty faces, vacant spaces, no one's here it's just the basis of dark. _

_Can't escape this, won't erase this, trying hard but just can't chase this away._

_And I, just need a hand. Take me through the meadows with you. _

_But please just understand, take me through the meadows with you._

_3 more months, and I have realized that this isn't enough, _

_For me to be happy. You make me happy." _

Edd continued to sing his song, and Kevin just smiled as wide as his mouth would let him smile. He knew Edd wrote it, he just didn't want to believe it, but now he did. He wanted to believe it, and he wanted to have him.

When Edd finished his song, he glanced over at Kevin who was smiling. Edd immediately blushed and looked the other way.

"So, it was you. You're my _admirer_!" Kevin teased Edd, only making Edd angry.

"I do not wish to be made a fool of, Kevin. I know for a fact you don't feel the same, so that's why I remained an admirer. And-"

"Woah, woah, woah, dude." Kevin cut Edd off, standing up with Edd. Edd could feel what was about to come, and he braced himself. "Why do you assume that I don't feel the same about you?" Edd opened one eye and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"I.. uh.. you? What?" Kevin smirked at Edd's dorkiness.

"I like you too, dork. Geez!" He smiled and moved a little closer to Edd. "Well?" Kevin crossed his arms and locked eyes with Edd.

Edd nervously twiddled his fingers and took a deep breath. "Kevin, would you like to possibly like to engage in a romantic manner?" Kevin shook his head and let out a loud laugh. 'Great…' Edd thought to himself.

"Jesus! Just ask me out already, dork. And speak English!" He smiled, causing Edd to smile back.

"Would you like to go out sometime, Kevin?" Edd nervously bit his lip.

"Why, I'd love to Edd." Edd blushed at Kevin using his name for once.

The bell rang for lunch to be over a few minutes later. "I'll.. um pick you up at 8?" Edd questioned Kevin. Kevin nodded and turned to leave for class.

"Sounds great, cutie!" Edd froze in place as Kevin yelled that through the entire hallway, causing a few questioning glances. Oh yes, he could tell this would be a great start into a relationship.


End file.
